Round Six Part 1
Story The group is standing outside Reginleif Castle. Pozun: Alright! The sixth round is about to begin! (He rolls the dice.) Five on five at the mushroom field! Who will go. (John, Alviss, Snow and Dorothy step forward.) Nanashi: I guess I'll be Alan: I’ll go too! I need to stretch to keep from getting rusty. John: Where’s Jack? He’d probably be good at the mushroom field. Alviss: He’s probably training, as Gaira’s not here either. Pozun: Alright! Andata! Take this party to the Mushroom field! (The group teleports away.) End Scene The group arrive, landing on a big mushroom. The battle arena was on top of a giant mushroom. John: It’s huge! Amazing! Pozun: And now, the Chess Pieces! (Four cloaked members appear, along with Ian, wearing his mask.) John: Ian. His magic. He’s of the Knight class now. Alviss: They all are. Alan: Yeah. Best be careful. Well, I’m going first! (Alan jumps down onto the field. One of the cloaked figures, a skinnier one, jumps down.) Chess: I’m not a Knight. I’m the strongest Bishop. Pozun: The first match, Bishop Chaton vs. Alan, begin! (Chaton throws the cloak off, revealing it was a cat woman.) Chaton: Meow! I’m Chaton! (Alan stares in astonishment.) Alan: Will someone switch with me? John: Really? Why? Pozun: Once the combatants are chosen, they can’t be switched. Chaton: Alright! Weapon ÄRM: Para Claws! (She gains cat claws, and charges in, scratching at Alan. Alan is freaking out, dodging frantically.) John: What are you doing? Attack already! Alan: I know! Air Hammer! (He raises his left hand, firing a pressurized blast of air at Chaton, knocking her back. She then gets tears, and starts crying. Alan looks uncomfortable.) Snow: I remember now! He’s got a fear of cats! John: What? Dorothy: Because of his time in the dog?! Alan: It’s not funny! Chaton: Hm. That’s interesting. Nature ÄRM: Cat Teaser! (She gains a cat toy, and starts waving it. It forces Alan to walk forward.) Alan: I can’t control my body. (She then scratches him with her claws.) Agh! I can’t move! That ÄRM paralyzes its victims, doesn’t it? Chaton: It does. Kitty Punch! (She punches Alan multiple times, knocking him to the ground. Alan then gets up out of the way.) Alan: That’s it! I’m going to finish this with my new ÄRM! (He reaches into his pocket to get it.) I forgot it! John & Alviss & Snow & Dorothy: What?! Chaton: Nyan Nyan Wave! (She fires a pink energy blast, hitting Alan, knocking him down.) Pozun: Winner, Chaton! (They get Alan back to the viewing platform.) John: Alan, that was, pathetic. Snow: Are you okay, Alan? Alan: No. I hate cats. Alviss: I’ll go next. (Alviss jumps onto the field. The largest of cloaked figures jump down, shaking the arena. He removes his cloak, showing his huge body, and a mask on his face.) Pozun: The second match, Knight Kouga vs. Alviss, begin! Kouga: I’m going to smash your face in, pretty boy! Daimonji, five point shuriken! (He obtains a giant shuriken, and he goes to slice Alviss. Alviss uses 13 Totem Rod to parry, sending the shuriken flying out of Kouga’s hand.) You underestimate me, pretty boy! Sand Trap! (Alviss is then standing in quicksand.) Alviss: I can’t move. Kouga: I’ve spent years being made fun of by pretty boys like you. (He removes his mask.) They made fun of me because I’m ugly! Now, I’m going to eliminate you! Weapon ÄRM: Centipede! (His arm turns into a centipede, with sharp blades, flying at Alviss. Alviss’ rod grows like the totem pole, breaking through the Centipede. He then uses it to break out of the quicksand.) Alviss: I’ve been evaluating your strength ever since we’ve started. And your weak. Weaker than Rapunzel. Kouga: Urgh! You’re going to pay! Nature ÄRM: Smokescreen! (A smokescreen appears, blinding Alviss.) Ha! This mist even hides magic power. You can’t find me. (A fist comes out, hitting Alviss.) Now it’s time to eliminate you. Guardian ÄRM: Kung-Fu Frog! (Kouga is now on a frog, and Alviss was standing, smirking.) Alviss: That, was your last move. Guardian ÄRM: Á Bao A Qu! (A giant skull with one sharp claw replaces its chin and cheeks.) Kouga: What the? My Guardian is faster than yours. (The skull splits open into four parts, revealing a giant evil eye. Kouga and his frog are caught inside a glass ball.) What is this? Alviss: All I have to do is say one phrase, and you’ll lose. Kouga: Don’t do this! You’re a pretty boy! Pretty boys are nice! Alviss: I’m not a pretty boy. Burst up. (The glass ball explodes, and Kouga and the frog fall below the battle field.) Pozun: Winner, Alviss! (Alviss jumps back over.) Dorothy: I’m surprised the Elder gave you that ÄRM, considering the amount of magic it costs. (The third Chess Piece goes out, revealing it was an evil wooden puppet.) That thing! Diana created it. I’ll fight it. (She jumps down.) Pozun: Third match, Knight Pinocchio vs. Dorothy, begin! Dorothy: Is Diana your creator? Pinocchio: No, I was created by an old man named Gelato. (His nose grows.) Dorothy: Is Diana the queen of the Chess Pieces? Pinocchio: No. (His nose grows again.) Dorothy: There's that horrible lying habit. Are you here to kill me? Pinocchio: I missed you, old friend. (Pinocchio’s nose grows and fires a cannon blast from his nose, hitting Dorothy. She wasn’t that harmed by it.) Aw. That didn’t kill you. (He gains a third arm, coming from out of his right arm.) Weapon ÄRM: Saw Blade! (Pinocchio gains three saw like swords, and charges in. Dorothy summons Zephyrus Broom, and blocks the attacks. Pinocchio jumps back, and throws the swords at her. Dorothy swings her broom, blowing them away.) Come in closer. Wire Hand! His hands extend, attached to wires, and grabs Dorothy. He pulls her in, and a buzz saw comes out of his chest, spinning. Dorothy: Stop! Birikin! (Her stone golem comes crashing down onto the field, seemingly crushing both of them. The smoke clears, and the guardian was gone. Dorothy was fine, and Pinocchio is missing two arms and a leg.) I’ll destroy you. Pinocchio: I’ll destroy you first. Guardian ÄRM: Fastitocalon! (He summons a giant whale, which eats Dorothy.) John: Dorothy! The whale flies through the air. Some time later, Dorothy tears out of the whale on Toto the Raindog, along with some little creature with a bulb on his head. Creature: I’m free! Dorothy: Told you. Now, sick him. (Toto bites into Pinocchio, breaking him.) Pozun: Winner, Dorothy! Dorothy: Sorry, Diana. I broke it again. Characters Team MÄR *Alan (competes) *Alviss (competes) *Dorothy (competes) *John Smith *Snow *Nanashi Others *Pozun *Weird Creature Villains Chess Pieces *Chaton (competes) *Kouga (competes) *Pinocchio (competes) (death) *Cloaked Chess *Ian Guardian ÄRM *Kung Fu Frog (Kouga) *Á Bao A Qu (Alviss) *Birikin (Dorothy) *Fastitocalon (Pinocchio) *Toto(Dorothy) Trivia *13 Totem Poles didn't appear in its Guardian form. Only its weapon form. *It's revealed Alan is afraid of cats, due to his time in Ed the Dog. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: MÄR Heaven Arc Category:John Smith 10: War Games Category:Two-Part Episodes